BEEP BEEP BEEP
by keria1123
Summary: this is basicly about a day in torchwood when ianto gets a day off and the others find out he can play the guitar, gwen is not in this, she's on her hunny moon with rhys


**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

BEEP BEEP BEEP, Ianto woke from his dream with a start and turned off his beeping alarm clock with a bright smile, today it was his day off. He got up slowly and walked over to the bathroom to do his usual morning activates like shaving and brushing his teeth, he hadn't had a day off in a month as work at torchwood had been way way too busy, so he hadn't played guitar or busked in over a month, and that was what he was going to do today. Ianto walked over to his wardrobe and had to stop himself reaching for a suit, after all he smiled to himself it was his day off. He eventually settled on a pair of rugged jeans and a casual shirt along with the necklace Jack had given him for his birthday. It was a J on a lever cord, Ianto had told Jack he was a bit full off himself but he loved it anyway.

Ianto grabbed his old battered guitar and walked down to the Plass feeling a little guilty. None of his team mates at Torchwood knew he could sing or even play the guitar for that matter. He sighed, even though he played so close to the Torchwood Hub, they had never noticed him. He sighed that was one conversation he didn't want to have, he didn't what to be told off for keeping secrets and he was a private man any way this was none of their business, and Owen might make up a new nickname for him, Ianto shuddered Tea-Boy was fine, he didn't want to know what else Owen could come up with.

When he reached the Plass he put his worn black guitar case on the floor and stood up with his guitar and started to play…

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP, Tosh groaned and rolled over glaring at her alarm clock, she had work today and to make things worse Ianto wasn't going to be in with his amazing coffee. Tosh groaned once more and dragged herself to the bathroom to get ready to face the day. About two hours later she was feeling slightly better and was dressed in her normal work cloths. Tosh set off for work, grabbing her keys on the way out. Blushing Tosh remembered the last time she had forgotten her keys, she had panicked and called Jack who had thought she was under attack and Jack, being Jack had kicked her door down. Owen would never let her forget it. She sighed today better be good.

As she walked down past the Plass she noticed someone singing and playing the guitar, now this wasn't weird people busked here all the time, it was part of everyday life, but she thought she recognised the tall figure. Tosh frowned in confusion, but the only person she knew who could play the guitar was Owen, and he defiantly couldn't sing, so she decided to investigate. She walked over and gasped in shock, she was looking at the dark brown hair of Ianto as he entertained a crowd; she had to get the others.

She ran into the Torchwood Hub, startling Owen and Jack who were discussing a new alien artefact and half yelled half panted "you have to see this" and then darted back out to the Plass. She could hear Jack running behind her and Owen swearing his head off…

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP, Jack rolled over and through his alarm clock across his large bedroom, silencing it. Jack groaned and sat up; Ianto wasn't going to be in work today. Jack hit himself on the head, why did he have give Ianto the day off. He sighed loudly and started cursing, if Ianto wasn't in he got no good morning kiss, and no amazing coffee, the world must be ending. Jack dragged himself in to his normal clothes, and pulled a brush through his hair before setting off for work.

When he walked past the Plass he noted a new singer. He sounded good; he decided to come up at lunch to see who was playing. Jack made his way through the tourist office and into the Hub. He was first one in today, it felt weird, and Ianto normally greeted him with a coffee and a kiss. Jack shrugged off the thought and headed up to his office to collect the new artefact he needed to show to Owen.

About an hour later Jack and Owen were talking about possible ways to use the new alien artefact, when Tosh burst in and half panted half yelled "you have two see this," then she ran back out expecting them to follow. Jack took off after her at a run; he could hear Owen swearing behind him…

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP, Owen sat up with a start and started yelling and swearing at the alarm clock which had still not stopped beeping. Owen grabbed the thing and chucked it across the room smashing it to pieces, Owen swore once again, and ran a hand through his messy hair; he would have to buy a new alarm clock now. Owen got up with a groan, and shrugged on his usual cloths. Owen walked in to his bathroom and tugged a brush through his hair, suddenly a thought struck him and he burst out swearing again. The Tea-Boy wasn't going to be in today, no wonderful coffee. Owen started cursing Jack, he just had to go and let the Tea-Boy have a day off. Today better be very very good.

Before Owen left his house he grabbed his keys and let out a laugh, remembering when Jack had kicked Tosh's door down when she had forgotten her keys. Owen was making his way down past the Plass when some stupid guitarist interrupted his thoughts playing his guitar, Owen let out a low grow as he stalked past the guitarist, repeating his earlier thought, today better be very good.

Jack grabbed him just as he walked into the Hub, babbling about some new alien artefact, he should really be listening but he was too tired and coffee deprived.

About an hour later Jack has _still _talking about the thing that had fallen through the rift a yesterday when Tosh burst in and panted "You two have to see this" and then turned and ran the way she had come Jack fallowing. Owen swore and followed then yelling "Oi, what the fuck are you running about for, I'm too tired and coffee deprived for this."

* * *

As they made their way back up to the Plass, Ianto was singing and playing the guitar entertaining some people. Ianto smiled to himself, he loved busking it made him feel like he was a part of everyday life rather than an alien hunter. He finished the song and started playing 'Wherever you will go' by the Calling, it was one of his favorite songs. When he had finished the song he smiled up at the crowd he had gathered, and was shocked to find the gaping faces of Tosh, Owen and Jack staring back at him. He sighed would never hear the end of this.

Jack gaped at Ianto playing the guitar; the song was beautiful Ianto could sing amazingly well. Jack frowned in confusion, why had Ianto not told him he played the guitar?

Owen looked at Ianto in astonishment, he could sing. Owen smirked, Ianto needed a new nickname. He would have to think about this. Unlike Jack, Owen didn't care Ianto hadn't told them he played the guitar, it was none of his business. Music-Man was a good nickname or maybe Rock-Star, he would have to think about this.

Tosh frowned at Ianto, they were best friends and he had never told her he could sing or play the guitar. She shrugged, Ianto was a very private person, and they probably knew more about Jack than him.

Ianto gulped and stuttered "I can explain" and ran a hand through his hair. This shook Jack out of this shock and he snapped his mouth shut with a click, so what if Ianto could play the guitar, he could do a lot of things he hadn't told Ianto. Jack through one of his arms around Ianto and whispered in his ear "So what else is that mouth good for". Tosh grinned at him shyly and nodded her head, Ianto nodded back and grinned with relief everything was fine. Owen smirked and yelled "so Music-Man, where's my coffee." Ianto sighed something's never changed.


End file.
